Nobara's wish
by DaRkNeSs4IcHi
Summary: In a black hole with no visible exit, Natsume has found something…" Just a little oneshot that uses Nobara's POV. MxN Please Read and Review ! XD


**Nobara-chan's wish**

-

Hello there everyone~! Hope you'll enjoy reading this oneshot~! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wish Gakuen Alice, and no matter how much I beg and plead it will never be mine. (Nor will Natsume-kun be mine, buhuuuu… +sob sob+)

Please read and review! Ja~!

-

**-xXxXxXxXxX-**

_**I always felt, **_

-

I looked out the window and coincidentally saw a lad with raven locks pass the deserted front yard,

_-_

_**That Natsume was a person… **_

-

He was accompanied by a brunette who had her hair in cute pigtails, and another student with nearly the same shade of locks as her,_ "SAY THAT AGAIN IF YOU CAN!" _I heard the girl yell at the black cat as she jogged to catch up…

_-_

_**Was a person… **_

'_**Who never laughed'…**_

_-_

"Ah…" _I saw it, _I thought,though it was a bit translucent and unnoticeable I am sure, it was there…

-

"_pig,"_ he said simply and the girl beside him turned scarlet with anger.

_**-**_

_**This impression, **_

_**-**_

"Sensei…" I began as I watched that illusive smile vanish, as quickly as it came, from Natsume's lips. "At Natsume's side… that girl is…?"

-

_**Was firmly rooted in my mind.**_

-

"Ah, that is Natsume's partner; I believe her name is 'Sakura Mikan'."

_**-**_

_**On the other side of a gentle look, what is Natsume thinking?**_

_**-**_

Natsume and her partner disappeared as they entered the main building while I was left by the windowsill wondering…

-

_**In a black hole with no visible exit, Natsume has found something…**_

_**-**_

'_Sakura Mikan' _I thought as I let the curtain's fall back and hide me from the world, _'Natsume's partner, Sakura Mikan'_

-

_**I want to know the reason for Natsume's gentle looks.**_

-

So I decided to run away today and try to find Mikan…

-

And so here I was in the hall where Alices dashed from room to room and corner to corner in preparations for the Christmas ball. I tried to approach some of the students', trying to offer my help but they just told me off… oh… I really want to help, I want to help and be of use to everyone.

-

Suddenly I was pushed to the floor, and as I stumbled I found her. 'Sakura Mikan'

-x-X-x-

"Are you sure it's okay for me to help?" I asked her and she just nodded and smiled,

_-_

'_Odd, I've never seen someone so happy'_

-

We introduced ourselves and Mikan was so nice and sweet, she called me 'Nobara-chan' the minute she learned my name, she was so cute…

-

Oh, but I caused trouble again, I tried to use my Alice though I'm still not that much in control, Natsume was livid, and I caused Mikan-chan trouble, I hope they could forgive me…

-

'_I only wanted to be a part of the group,'_

"Sorry Mikan-chan… Actually, I still can not control my alice very well…"

-

'_I wanted to be of use, But I… gave others trouble again… I…'_

_**-**_

"I SEE!" I looked up to find Mikan-chan smiling at me, "I'm the nullification alice! If we use our Alices at the same time the power may merge and we can use the right temperature to cool the cakes!" She said while beaming at me, "It's okay! So? want to try again?"

-

_**Mikan was really different, I think I'm starting to understand, **_

-

"Okay! One! Two! THREE!" I looked up and the cake was cooled properly, I turned to Mikan, wanting to see how she'll react,

"WE DID IT! Wonderful! Wonderful! YAY! Our Alices can be of use~!" she chirped and I was stunned, never in my life have I imagined someone could be so happy,

Mikan-chan~!

"I'm SO HAPPY~!"

**-**

_**I think I'm starting to understand, **_

_**-**_

_**Why Natsume has that tender expression in his eyes… **_

_**-**_

_**Suddenly… **_

_**-**_

_**understand…**_

_**-**_

The days passed and the Christmas ball came and went, and I have failed to talk to Mikan, during the ball, I have watched her every move and listened to everything…

And then I heard something…

"Don't lose someone important to you."

I knew that voice; it was principle-san's! He was after Mikan-chan? Why? Why would he want to threaten Mikan-chan? What would scaring Mikan-chan be worth? Surely, he was planning something. Could it be… that they too have seen what Mikan-chan is giving Natsume-kun? Could it be… that they want to take her away from Natsume-kun?

-

Could it be… that they want Natsume to forever stay in the dark?

-

To always play as their black cat?

-

Mikan-chan was a walking ray of light, something that can be seen even in the center of the blackness… **even in the dept of the black hole Natsume is in…**

-

Mikan-chan… please continue showing Natsume-kun the light, maybe one day, he'll be able to reach out and be with it…

-

Maybe someday, he'll be able to smile more because of it.

I know, I know, stupid and pointless, there was actually no plot and really, what was I _thinking?!_ Well, in my defense I just wanted this part out, I really loved it and thought that maybe, just maybe~this wish of Nobara's would inspire me more to continue writing MxN fics, 'coz really, I need the inspiration, school life is draining me too much. Ahahaha, +sweatdrop+

Well, please read and review~! XD (The heck, why did I ask you to _read_ and review when you've probably already read it? +seeing that you are now reading the author's note… ahahaha+ well… please do leave a review. Ahahahaha….)


End file.
